In optical communication devices, an optical coupling lens is employed to couple optical signals between an optical emitter/receiver and an optical fiber. The optical coupling lens includes a light incident surface, a light emergent surface, and a reflecting surface. The reflecting surface is for reflecting optical signals between the light incident surface and the light emergent surface. The optical coupling lens includes at least one first converging lens formed on the light incident surface, and at least one second converging lens formed on the light emergent surface.